Everything You Needed
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Fate works in mysterious and sometimes...painful ways. When Marlowe unexpectedly dies in a car crash, Lassiter is left alone with his new born daughter, Lily. Pushing himself into his work, he finds himself protecting the sole survivor of a Trafficking/Murder Case. His hearts is on the line and he's terrified to lose it again...but is it really losing his heart, or gaining it back?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything You Needed**

 **Summary: Fate works in strange, mysterious...and sometimes...heartbreaking ways. When Marlowe unexpectedly dies in a car crash, Lassiter is left alone with his newly born daughter, Lily. Pushing himself into his work, he takes up every case he can, and by doing so, finds himself protecting the single survivor of a Japanese Trafficking and Murder Case. His hearts is on the line, and he's terrified to lose it again...but is it really** _ **losing**_ **his heart, or** _ **gaining it back**_ **?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Psych**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Carlton**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **-x-x-x-**

"Carlton, I'm not asking..."

"Neither am I!" He clenched his fists, glaring at Karen, _pleading_ with his chief. "I _need_ this...give me another case, don't send me home, don't give me leave! I can't deal with that!"

Karen stared brokenly at her head detective. Not knowing how to grasp this situation, she gave him a good and long once over before finally conceding. Grabbing a file, she looked at it for a few seconds then handed it over. "Work on it with Mr. Spencer."

"I don't need his help,"

"I don't care," she turned a cold stare on him, "if you want cases, you will have a partner. Since O'Hara is currently out of state dealing with personal issues, you _will_ work with Mr. Spencer. Unless...those vacation days are seeming more appealing to you by the course of time. Detective?" She tilted her head, giving him a look that dared him to argue further with her instructions. Thankfully, he gripped the file tightly, and merely turned and left the eyes of his Chief.

While this situation may have seemed normal enough to anyone looking on from outside the office window, to anyone not close to the Head Detective of the SBPD...it was far from normal to those who were.

Watching Santa Barbara's finest storm out of the office and out of the building, they stood silent before whispers echoed the halls once more after his absence.

 **-x-x-x-**

Carlton got into his car, hating the silence, he turned the radio on. He hated the radio, even more _now_ , having to use it as a distraction. A distraction from what? Putting his car in reverse, he pulled out of his parking spot and left with a single destination in mind. _'Marlowe...'_ his eyes started to burn at the thought of that name. Once upon a time, the sound of that name was one he'd only hear when offered a drink, but a few years ago...he had met a woman who had taken his breath away, more so than any fine wine could. She was sweeter than the bitter wine she was named after, despite its different spelling. She was kind, and gentle, and strong, and beautiful...god was she.

Pulling to a stop at a red light, he blared the music louder, hoping it would drown out his thoughts, his rampant, and hysterical thoughts. But to no avail, his mind still pulled out precious images he wished he could drown with the burn of his Irish whiskey. Those images never faded...no matter how many shots he downed, no matter the time of night, no matter how deep asleep he may be. He always saw her. Saw her brown eyes shining and beautiful smile...her gorgeous blonde hair in all those glorious waves, and he heard her. He _heard_ her... _still_...

He heard her laugh...his heart would skip a beat.

He heard her cry...he felt as if he were dying inside.

He heard her scream...angry, scared...he thought he'd go into a fit of hysteria.

He heard her whisper...three harmonious words...words he'd never truly hear her whisper again. Despite what love he _should_ have felt, hearing those words echoing in his head, he felt himself only drowning further into his despair. Those words...

 _I Love You..._

Pulling into his driveway, a house he'd bought with Marlowe, so that they could truly have a family life, with their newly born daughter. _His_ daughter...and _hers_. Climbing out of his car, he realized, the noise of the radio had coincidentally failed to drown out the sound of his own thoughts, and instead, he'd found himself more focused on them than ever before. Walking over to his front door, he looked to the curb where a white Prius was parked, pulling his keys out, he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Carlton," a woman turned, mid-fifties, fifty-seven to be exact...brown hair pulled into a loose bun, and green eyes tired in her age. She was holding a sleeping infant, and rocking her slowly and carefully as she had been putting the infant to sleep moments prior to Carlton's arrival.

"Thank you for coming by on such short notice, Catherine, you can put Lily in her bed and head home, I'll write a check while you do."

He did as he'd said, and she did as he told, knowing the detective wasn't one for jokes and idle conversing. At least, not with her. She was merely the nanny/babysitter, and while she adored the baby, the father was a different subject all together. She couldn't say a kind word to the man without it turning into a lead bullet...who it turned out to be aimed at was always something left up for debate.

Taking the check, she spared a final glance to the broken man before she left his house and headed towards her own car to go back home.

Carlton had his own things to do, however. He had a ritual, of sorts. When he would get home, he would do two things before bothering with his work clothes or case files. He would stare at his daughter, and he would just barely graze his thumb over her slumbering form, gently brushing it over her cheek. While these two acts took place, he would cry...silent tears...tears that no one else saw. No one else was privileged to his tears...no one else had earned them... _no one_.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Psych Agency)**

Shawn stared hard at his cellphone, placing it down, he closed his eyes and sighed loudly. _'Damn...'_ this thought came from a long conversation he'd just finished with the Chief of Police. No nickname necessary, the woman had scarily earned her title as _Chief_ Vick. However, what names he could and should call the strong minded and outspoken woman...wasn't what lingered on his mind at the current moment. No...What was left in his head, was something he hadn't been able to shake since the day it had taken place. Even as the paper holding its tale lay listlessly on his desk. Lifting it at eye level, only to drop it on the desk a second later. It didn't need to be looked at any longer. He'd long since memorized it...sadly, he wasn't able to forget it...much like he was sure Carlton couldn't.

The headlines of the paper read:

 _ **Collision Kills Two**_

It didn't matter that the drunk driver had died too, had gotten what he'd deserved as far as Shawn was concerned...what mattered was he'd taken someone amazing away from them. He had taken a woman who had found a heart in his _Lassie_ and helped it burn in ways he knew only she could. He had seen her warm his soul, and brighten his life, and just as quickly as she'd come into his life...a drunk driver took her from him...leaving him a widowed father of a newly born infant. He couldn't even bring himself to _try_ and joke around with the Detective, and now...Chief Vick was _demanding_ he stop by and _assist_ Carlton with the new case he was given.

"Life sucks..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Okay, sorry. I was watching Psych, and this kept gnawing on my toes, finally, I decided to write it, now onto Believing in the Impossible, as I had previously promised my readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything You Needed**

 **Summary: Fate works in strange, mysterious...and sometimes...heartbreaking ways. When Marlowe unexpectedly dies in a car crash, Lassiter is left alone with his newly born daughter, Lily. Pushing himself into his work, he takes up every case he can, and by doing so, finds himself protecting the single survivor of a Japanese Trafficking and Murder Case. His hearts is on the line, and he's terrified to lose it again...but is it really** _ **losing**_ **his heart, or** _ **gaining it back**_ **?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Psych**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Carlton**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **Knock!Knock!Knock!**_

Carlton placed the case file he had _just_ picked up, back down on the coffee table he had _just_ been about to sit down in front of. "Damn it," he walked towards the door and unlocked it. Throwing open the door, he stared at the back of the one person in the world he _didn't_ want to see. "Spencer, what the hell are you doing at my house?"

Shawn turned around, stayed quiet for a few moments before tilting his head forward and staring at his shoes, hands...anything that wasn't the Detective in front of him.

"...Spencer...get inside." Carlton held his door open, knowing the pseudo-psychic would keep his mouth shut for once.

Shawn lifted his eyes, meeting the blue eyes of Santa Barbara's Head Detective, "...Lassie..."

"In,"

Shawn walked inside and his eyes began darting all over the place, taking in small things. Picture frames were all placed face down, a suit jacket tossed over the couch, shoes discarded at the end of the couch. His tie was loosened around his neck, and a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass sat on the coffee table in front of the couch where an unopened file lay beside it. It looked normal for the most part, but as he turned his eyes to the Detective, he saw the heavy shadows beneath his eyes, lines becoming deeper with passing days. He saw the work wrinkles wearing at the edges of his eyes, and over his brow, the state of his hair no longer in its normal immaculate state of combing. However, with all such signs of broken defeat, the one which gave way to his restless nights most of all, were his blue eyes, worn with heartache and despair.

"You were told to come here by Chief Vick, right?"

"...yeah. I was trying to keep my distance, Lassie...honest."

Carlton nodded and walked back towards the couch where he sat down. Grabbing something out of Shawn's eyesight, he lifted his hand and Shawn saw a baby monitor held carefully in his left hand, watching hm place it down on the coffee table in front of him before he waved Shawn over.

Shawn finally forced himself to move and made his way over to the couch, settling himself down beside Carlton who was opening up the file on the table. "So what's the case?"

"You mean to tell me your spirits haven't told you yet?"

"I haven't really been listening to them much lately," Shawn said, "I just know it's a kidnapping case...mixed with a splash of malicious intent and bit of murder on the side."

Shaking his head, Carlton held out a paper, "pretend for a bit that you aren't a psychic, in fact, let's take our roleplay to _another_ level and you can pretend to be a detective, and _I'll_ pretend to be the Psychic."

Shawn actually smiled, first time in almost two weeks, _since_ the accident. "I don't know if you're cut out for that...my job is no joke."

"Funny, that's _exactly_ what I thought it was."

The two fell into silence as they went between the papers, staring over different details of the case as they did.

"It shows seventeen girls on this list that have gone missing..."

Carlton nodded, "Each one with names I can't pronounce. A basic illegal trafficking syndicate."

Shawn shook his head, "no, no...These girls have all been found...well, most of them...perhaps not a normal trafficking syndicate...organ trafficking?" Shawn asked, holding out another list, the names of girls who were all found dead over the last month and a half, found in different areas of California. "Can't be organ trafficking either, none of the bodies were missing organs or anything else...I'd say they all looked alike, and that was their connection, but most females in Japan look alike. So that holds no water for me...however...what I do find interesting is that out of the seventeen that went missing, only fifteen have been found dead. The first to go missing and the last one reported missing, have not been found."

"That isn't all that surprising for the most recent of reported victims...but for the first one..."

Shawn scanned the names, the dates of the reported dates they'd gone missing, and took a pen from his jacket pocket before circling one of them. "Her name is _Ka...gome_? Kagome...if we find out where she is, we may find out more...specifically, we might find out _who_ is behind the kidnappings and murders. I don't know if trafficking is the correct direction we're taking this, it feels more like..."

"Serial Murders."

Shawn nodded, "yeah, it feels too...scattered...too... _bipolar_."

"How does it-"

" _ **Mmn...~"**_

Shawn and Carlton stopped talking, the sound of Lily waking up had Carlton bringing both his hands to his face.

Shawn made his way to the room where Lily had been sleeping before something had caused her to wake, Carlton walking languidly behind him. By the time Carlton had arrived at the door, Shawn was rubbing the baby's back, rocking her soothingly back to sleep in a matter of a few moments. "You know how to do everything, don't you...worked in a Candy Store, in a Planetarium, drove a Hotdog car...why should I be surprised that you are equally just as good at caring for babies as you are making Pineapple Smoothies."

Somehow, it didn't come out as a question, but a statement drowned in exasperation.

"Come one now, you can't compare smoothie making to childcare! Not really...at least. One of those involve a great deal of attention to detail...and then you have taking care of a baby...that just involves a lot of Zolpidem and Aspirin." Shawn laughed, laying the baby down, "Lily and Iris are easy to deal with, both quiet and relaxed...much better than the annoying, teething, ankle biting heathens that parents claim to be _so cute_. Hey, did you and Chief get together and collaborate names? Lily, Iris, both girls are named after flowers, I only ask out of curiosity. Not that it's any of my business..." Shawn passed Carlton who stepped into the room to double check on Lily before he too left.

"It wasn't on purpose, the intention wasn't to raise a _garden_ of children...on side note, Zolpidem is extremely addictive sleep suppository...and can cause a multitude of problems that aren't worth the six hours of rest you get from it."

"You know this from experience?" Shawn asked, somewhat perturbed at the idea of the Detective turning to any form of medication, when already he chose to fall into the liquid embrace of his long term romance, scotch.

"Not myself, no...But I can recall a few cases that ended with either an overdose, or an insanity/mental plea...occasionally not even recalling the nights before the admission of the drug. It's not like a hospital administered sedative, where you just conk out, and then wake up confused and more tired than when you were given the sedative...Zolpidem has a chemical reaction with your brain and causes mental problems, sleep walking, hallucinogens, and nocturnal memory loss or... _transient amnesia_ as the doctor had called it."

Shawn sighed, "fine...Ixnay ethay ugsdray! I'll stick with good old fashion reruns of Cops and Iron Chef...fall asleep the normal way." A small smile, barely there, but there all the same. Shawn had seen it, as fast as it had left, but still...Shawn grinned at the thought that _he'd_ managed to bring some form of a smile back to Carlton's face. Even if he wasn't the type to giggle and chortle, he was still a good guy, who had his own unique sense of humor, and Shawn knew he could smile, having seen him do it many times before.

"Let's call it a night, I'll drop by your... _office_...tomorrow morning, eight o'clock, no later."

"That's fine, although, I don't plan on being fully functionally until about ten, but I'll be there." Shawn picked up the list of names, "since I'm still roleplaying as a detective, can I go ahead and borrow this?"

"Take it, I'm going to bed anyways, not like I can read it while I'm sleeping."

"I doubt you're going to bed. The untouched bottle of Jack Daniels says you'll be up all night and probably well into the morning with a friendly guest called misery. I don't want to sound rude, Lassie...but if you ask me, which, I know...you didn't, still, if you ask me...you're smarter than six shots of Jack Daniels and a hangover in the morning." Shawn took the file and scanned it quickly before taking just the long, long, list of names. "You're better than this...and while I know it hurts you to even think about it...Marlowe-"

Carlton narrowed his eyes, "Spencer..."

His name was a warning...Shawn had heard it very clearly as such, but he continued anyways. "Marlowe...wouldn't want this for you...and certainly not for Lily..."

Carlton felt his heart break, his eyes wide and tears threatening to fall, in what felt like at gunpoint range. _"...the door..."_ he said softly, not angrily, just not happy either.

Nodding, Shawn turned and left Carltons house. The older man locked it behind Shawn and then left his living room, Jack Daniels untouched, shot glasses still dry. He walked into the baby's room, picking Lily up from her crib before returning to his own room, where he carefully fell into his bed, and cried...on the wrong side of the bed, where a familiar scent still _just_ lingered. That familiar scent of Vanilla and Coconut that would always dance around Marlowe. Lily lay atop the pillow as he kept one arm around her so not to let her roll off. He didn't let his eyes leave her, every detail of her face, all he could see was the woman he had been ready to grow old with. The woman who had been the only thief he'd ever allow into his heart, the very one who'd stolen his heart. _"...Marlowe..."_ he brought a finger to Lily's cheek and traced it oh so gently, _"how can I do this without you..."_

 _ **...these are the gestures...**_

 _ **...there is no sense of time...**_

 _ **...no guiding light...**_

 _ **...it's just us...**_

 _ **...no one to lead the way…**_

" _...who will lead the way...who will be there and guide me...tell me what I'm doing wrong? Marlowe...Marlowe...!"_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of my Psych/IY fic. It's slow starting, which is what I want, right now...in the next few chapters, we'll go through the case, and there will be detailed explanations to the accident, and more details. Please be patient, review and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything You Needed**

 **Summary: Fate works in strange, mysterious...and sometimes...heartbreaking ways. When Marlowe unexpectedly dies in a car crash, Lassiter is left alone with his newly born daughter, Lily. Pushing himself into his work, he takes up every case he can, and by doing so, finds himself protecting the single survivor of a Japanese Trafficking and Murder Case. His hearts is on the line, and he's terrified to lose it again...but is it really** _ **losing**_ **his heart, or** _ **gaining it back**_ **?**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Psych**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Carlton**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **-x-x-x-**

Shawn gave an annoyed groan as he rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times, trying to clear the sleep which threatened to take him by way of force. "Come on...!" He clicked on a link and another, a picture popped up and he closed his eyes as he let his head fall to his desk. On his screen was the same recurring picture that continued to pop up. A singular _'missing persons'_ photo, and that was all he could find on the girl since after she was fifteen. The only one of the girl as a vibrant twenty-six year old. In fact, the further he dug, the more nothing that came up.

He wasn't entirely interested in any of the other names, only the ones of those whose dead bodies hadn't been found, which were only two. Kagome Higurashi and Miyami Yowagawa, those were the only bodies yet to turn up out of the list of missing people, and of those two, only one was recent, Miyami Yowagawa, which meant one of two things. Kagome Higurashi was either involved in the kidnappings, or two...she was far smarter than the others who were kidnapped.

Still, he couldn't understand how a twenty-six year old could have absolutely no dirt on her. Even snow, when flipped over had dirt hidden on the other side, and not only was this girl clean...but she was quite nearly non-existent. Her background covered her school years, all the way up through college, and then nothing, she disappeared. No social media, no family left to talk to, hell...the only reason anyone knew she'd gone missing was because a close friend had reported her not making her flight. Otherwise, she was...cleaner than dirt...

"Cleaner than dirt... _humph_...I call Yahtzee."

"I think you mean 'BS'."

Shawn turned to see Gus standing behind him with two smoothies in hand. "No, I'm pretty sure I mean Yahtzee...although, I'm equally sure that UNO would have worked in this situation just as well, maybe even the declaration of 'You Sunk My Battleship!'." He rolled away from the desk he'd been "working at" for the last two hours. "Now don't be the annoying grain of coffee in my Latte, are those Pineapple smoothies? Are you holding out on me, Gus?"

Gus gave Shawn a look that said, 'don't start with me', before handing over the smoothie to his longtime friend. "I only stopped by because you mentioned being at work early, what has you so busy?" Gus asked as he eyed the laptop and opened file on the desk.

"Busy? Me Gus?" Shawn laughed, "I've been busy playing Solitaire...I have problems divining anything that isn't UNO, Poker or BS."

Gus raised a brow, "Hence your declaration of Yahtzee." He lifted a file off Shawn's desk as he sat down his smoothie, "and need I remind you Shawn, you aren't really psychic." He said as he sat down and started reading over the list of names, "Chief Vick assigned us a new case?"

Shawn, who was staring at a picture he'd printed out a while before Gus had walked in, turned his attention to the file Gus was reading. Everything but the names, were things he'd found online and printed out, so nothing remotely close to what the actual file looked like. "No. That case wasn't assigned to Psych. That...was assigned to Lassie."

"You stole it?!" Gus dropped the file like it had burnt him.

"Don't be silly Gus, Chief Vick assigned Lassie _and_ me to that case."

"...Detective Lassiter and _you_?" Gus shook his head, "Ah uhn! I don't buy it..."

Shawn frowned, "If you recall...a couple weeks ago, there was a car accident-"

"I do recall, Shawn! That's why I don't believe you! Placing the two of you together...it's like pitting a loaded gun in Lassiter's hand and aiming it for him! All he has to do is pull the trigger, and we both already now he likes shooting things, and I've _never_ known him to miss, Shawn!"

Shawn sighed and rolled his eyes, glancing to the clock, he frowned. ' _It's already almost eight?'_ He glanced to Gus, "how's work going?"

"Well, I actually have a new route tha-ah! I'm late I have a new route that I'm learning today, and I have to be there by eight." Gus said all of this while grabbing his smoothie and running out the door.

"Bye Gus! I'll miss you!" He took another sip from his smoothie. Not even five minutes after Gus ran out, Carlton walked in. "Welcome, Lassie...I was wondering, how do you feel about the Hospital?"

"I just got here, now you want to pack up and leave?"

Shawn shrugged, "I thought you'd be happy to hear that I've been playing detective all morning. Actually, I was doing that last night, which is when I got ahold of this little numbers friend," he held a picture of Kagome up. "She...thank _GOD_ , spoke fluent English. Her name is Ayumi Nagano...and she was the one responsible for reporting Kagome missing."

"Alright?" Carlton listened, trying to follow along with Shawn's _investigating_ skills.

"Well, she was supposed to have gone to an interview at the Santa Barbara Cottage Hospital."

"I'm impressed...that's really good detective work, Spencer. Good job."

Shawn laughed, "there's more, Lassie. So, she never made it to the interview, but besides that, there isn't _anything_ on this girl online. No Facebook, Myspace, Pinterest...nothing. Her background stops after college, and then she basically disappears off the face of the earth. Oddly enough, the little bit of information I did get, came from her friend, otherwise...even her medical information is non-existent. She has no family either. That was verified by Kagome's friend."

"Well done, let's keep this up and head to the Hospital now."

"Great idea, but Lassie?"

"What is it?"

"Can we stop by the Starbucks on the way, I see you don't have a coffee yet, and I myself am almost done with my Pineapple smoothie."

Carlton rolled his eyes and pulled his sunglasses on before walking out of Psych. Shawn called out to him, but he kept going, causing Shawn to chase after him.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three! Tell me what you think, nyan~!**


End file.
